I've Got the Magic in Me
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: / If you got the Pitch Perfect reference, kudos! Who's excited for Pitch Perfect 2? Anyways, that's not the point of this story. I have a bit of an OP character in the makings here, in addition to my curiosity, and I wanted to write on it, in relation to the happenings in HsDxD! So, let me know what you think for my first story in his fandom! :) *Genre and rating may change* /


**A/N: Hey everyone! I just had he idea of writing a bit of an OP character in the series. Rest assured, the usual ecchi things happen, so even as chaos ensues, you'll have your entertainment. But, do tell me if you think it's interesting~ I'm just giving this a try!**

* * *

I was told since I was young, that my family was rather unusual... and that "magic" existed in the world, so I should learn to accept it, and just not question it. And on top of that, I was "special" too. You'd think I'd grow out of it, right? Just as every child soon outgrows the fable of Santa Claus. But for me, even though I grew out of believing in jolly old Saint Nicholas when I was still in my single digits, I always believed in magic, the "good," and the "bad". Ridiculous, right? Well, not so much. You see, my mother, I was told, was the daughter of a shrine priest, and at times, as she had demonstrated to me to cast away my doubt, she would be aglow, and would sprout a pair of snow white wings from her back. Now, I don't mean that she was simply aglow with mesmerizing beauty, of which, she was, but I am alluding to the fact that she is surrounded by an ethereal light. My father, on the other hand, sprouted five pairs of jet black wings from his back, and cast a surreal evening glow, the likes of which matched his mysteriously handsome looks.

Now, I bet you think I'm extremely weird, but I also manifest wings, but I am a mixture of both, having two pairs of wings, one pair like my mother, and the other, to the likes of my father. Not long after that I could as such, I was given a silver chained necklace, with two pendants on it: a Holy Cross, or crucifix, and a pair of wings. I like to think the wings look like my father's but in actuality, my mother's and father's wings were quite similar, so it was difficult to discern.

I had no qualms with these stories that they fed me, no matter how suspicious, since I could ask an endless list of question, regardless. How inquisitive I was! My curiosity could not be satiated, and sometimes, created problems for my parents. Partially, this was because I found myself to be raised so differently from my classmates. I had attended to elementary school, but stopped once I reached high school. My parents taught me, after that that. And when I was younger, I never had a day of school without either my mother or my father with me. If they were busy, I didn't attend class. Surprisingly, not a single soul had complained. Granted, I received a weird look here and there, and had no friends, but still, I had my parents, and that was enough for me. So, in my spare time, I was drilled with physical activities. I mean, what else was I suppose to do with my spare time? I ran and swam, and even weight-lifted when I was old enough. My father taught me combat skills too. I learned sword play and various other hand-to-hand combat skills, including footwork, and agility, and something of the like. My mother mostly taught me archery, healing and animating and creating things. As such, my visualization skills and ability to manifest objects in my mind were unprecedented. They also taught me "magic". As my father would, I could create spears made of light, swords or various others, stop the inertia of attacks, or simply learn to fold my wings and use them as a barrier. My mother taught me to pray and to use that as a form of restraining and banishing, as well as exorcising, so she had me read the Bible often, and might I just say, that thing sure is long. This latter skill, however, I did not practice much in actuality, due to a lack of opponent, aside from my father, which didn't really do a whole lot against him anyways. So needless to say, I was very athletic, and thus my physical capabilities were vastly different than my fellow peers. But, as compared to my father, which I aspired towards, I was quite pathetic in the beginning. Eventually, when I had finish high school, I had surpassed my mother in power, and fought on par with my father. But... that was around the time when they disappeared entirely. I had no idea why, or where they were. I was very close to them, rather sheltered, so as you could imagine, it was hard to take, and thus a debilitating blow. I was left with nothing but a letter, that appeared from nowhere, with my father's writing on it, warning me to never take my necklace off again, unless it was absolutely necessary to do so for my own safety, as they would no longer be there to restrain me if I lost control. I could barely finish the letter before I couldn't see the letters anymore, as they swam before me, and my eyes blurred by tears.

Still, I did as they asked, maintaining my training, or what little of it, since I could only a limited amount of things with my bracelet on. I was instructed to take it off to train, and put it back on the instant I wasn't, leaving me to believe it was a seal of sorts. Which, made sense, since my parents sealed me in with barriers.

I didn't get very far with living by myself, when on elate night, I was approached by a handsome young man, as I headed home alone. His silvery locks were carefully arranged, looking wind-swept, and an semi-arrogant smirk was plastered on his face. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't place what it was that had left me so agitated, my skin crawled, merely from his presence.

He told me sweet things, murmuring of wonderful happenings, of searching for order in the world, and asked me of trivial things. We talked till the wee hour of the morning, when the inky darkness of the city had started to slowly light up once more. He mentioned of a quest for power, and spoke of the discordant world around us. I couldn't help but agree, for the world was quite corrupt as it was. I could not, however, agree to a quest for power. That was, intrinsically, a dangerous task, that would lead to corruption as well, among other things. But, when he promised to help me find my parents once more, in exchange for my occasional support, I had an extremely difficult time declining. So, eventually, I reluctantly agreed to join the Khaos Brigade. What I did not expect, however, was for him to reach for my arm, caress it lightly before plunging something similar to a hypodermic needle into my blood vessel directly, and leap back from me, watching as I fell to the ground in a heap, instantly writhing in pain.

My eyes watering, fire coursing through my veins, as I went blind momentarily. A strident scream tore past my throat. It felt so wrong. Every fibre of my body rejected the foreign blood pulsing within me as a strange new force fought against my own for dominance. Perhaps this was what it felt like to die. But what surprised me was his reaction; he had not intended for there to be pain, and expletives flew from his mouth. Luckily, he reminded me of his promise, and my seemed to react to my will. I would not die yet. I had to live in order to see my parents again. And so, I adapted to the nigh on poisonous blood flowing through my veins, and a third charm suddenly materializing on my necklace. I would not see it yet, but it was another pair of wings, much more skeletal in look, and less elegant than the other.

Eventually, I had exhausted my reserve of strength, and he knelt besides me, a wide grin upon his face as he applauded my resilience. "You truly are amazing..." He whispered softly, my consciousness fading in and out. Was that a sinister grin, or one that genuinely cared about me? I couldn't tell anymore. "I am Vali." He told me in a pragmatic manner. "Vali Lucifer. The blood that I have transferred to you, is mine, from the deceased, true Demon King, which now runs through your veins as well... From henceforth, you will be a child of his as well. You will belong to Lucifer, and shall be my consort."

I think I vaguely remembered how absurd and ridiculous this all was, thinking that demons couldn't possibly exist, until I finally passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it, so thanks for reading! Let me know what you think on the matter.**


End file.
